


Your Song

by accio_chris



Series: Klaine Valentines Challenge 2017 [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 07:42:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9538304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accio_chris/pseuds/accio_chris
Summary: 14 days, 14 songs.Two boys, one love.***Day 1 - Your Song by Elton John





	

It was Kurt and Blaine’s first Valentine’s Day as a couple and Kurt was a bit nervous. They just got together, two days ago, and he had no time to go and buy something for his new boyfriend.

After brainstorming some ideas with Mercedes, he decided to serenade Blaine.   He spent all night practicing in Warblers’ room - he didn’t play in years - but despite sleepless night, he was wide awake the next day.

Kurt met Blaine after their last class and together they went to choir room. The Warblers practice was cancelled - most of the boys had their own girlfriends or boyfriends to meet that day.

“Hey, I know it’s not much, but I didn’t have enough time to figure out something else and it’s our first Valentine’s Day and I wanted to show you how amazing I think you are and-” Blaine put his hands on Kurt’s shoulders to help him relax, and kissed him gently on the cheek.

“Relax, Kurt. Whatever you got me, I’m sure I’m gonna love it.”

“Okay.” Clearing his throat, Kurt motioned Blaine to the couch “Please sit. I have a song for you.”

With a deep breath, Kurt started to play. First he didn’t lift his gaze from the keys, afraid of Blaine’s reactions for the song he chose.

_“I hope you don’t mind_  
 I hope you don’t mind that I put down in words  
How wonderful life is while you’re in the world”

_“Kurt”_ the soft whisper above the music made Kurt look up at Blaine. His boyfriend’s eyes were shining with tears, his cheeks were pink and he was smiling the most beautiful smile Kurt’s ever seen. He finished the song looking directly into Blaine’s eyes.

He was never more in love.

Just as the last note stopped, Blaine was next to Kurt on the bench, holding him.

“Thank you, Kurt. Thank you. It was beautiful.”

“You’re beautiful” Kurt said, blushing furiously.

“Not as much as you are” Blaine countered, kissing him eagerly. They kissed until the need for air become more important.

“I love you” Blaine murmured, lips just millimeters from Kurt’s.

Was it too soon? Probably.   
Did Kurt care? Not at all.

“I love you, too.”


End file.
